The Philosophy Club
by Navona
Summary: "Was there never," Glinda said carefully, "anyone in your life that you could have loved?" Gelphie.


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Crope asked, as they stood in the dark, staring at the doors in front of them. "It may not even be her, you know. And even if it is – well. Just what exactly do you plan to say to her?"

"Well," Glinda said without turning away from the door, her voice a little shaky. "I doubt I'll be _saying _much at all."

Gently, she took her arm from Crope's, pulling her hood up and over her head so as to obscure her face. She stared at the poster on the door, advertising what she had come here to find.

"Glinda…" Crope said, but then he sighed and pushed the door open for her. "Good luck."

Glinda raised herself on tiptoes to give him an impromptu kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. He didn't have to ask what for.

As she stepped forward, letting the door close behind her, her surroundings changed instantly from the dark, quiet Shizian alleyway she had been standing in only seconds before. Loud, thumping music blasted from the dance floor in front of her, and she could hear the voice of the announcer over it as men, women and Animals in various teasing clothing were paraded for the cheering crowd. Several doors lined each side of the hallway Glinda currently stood in, and from behind them she could hear distinct sounds: whips, chains, moans. Men and women in all states of undress crowded the space around her, talking, kissing, touching. A man dressed only a pair of very tight pants gave Glinda a wink. Glinda blushed, drawing her cloak more tightly about her, and her hood further over her face. If anyone was looking – and, really, she doubted anyone was – it would not do to be seen here.

"Looking for something, Sweetie?"

Glinda started at the voice, and turned to the entrance booth on her left, where a young man sat, counting coins into a large box in front of him. Beside him, a girl of perhaps nineteen knelt on the ground, a collar around her neck. She gazed at the man adoringly.

"It's twenty for entrance," the man said to Glinda, one hand absent mindedly stroking the girl's hair. "Unless you're after something more – exciting?"

Glinda took a breath, her heart thudding in her chest. "Yes," she said as loudly as she dared. "I'd like to buy an hour with the green girl."

The man chuckled, looking her over. "Come to see for yourself if the rumours are true then?" he asked. "Well, you won't be disappointed. Have you come far?"

"From the Emerald City," Glinda answered. "Rumours of her are rife. There are those who believe she was born of the City itself."

The man chuckled again. "Are there, now? Well, you can have a chance to see for yourself. She's not cheap, mind."

"I've enough," Glinda said, extracting her purse from within her cloak. She poured an impressive amount of coins onto the counter. "Take what's needed and keep the rest for yourself. When can I see her?"

The man's eyed had widened. "As it happens," he said, his gaze never leaving the money before him, "she's free right now." He pointed down the hallway. "Go down the stairs, and follow the hall. You'll find it."

"Thank you," Glinda said, and turned. She pushed her way through the throngs of people, ignoring the hands that found their way onto her body as she did so. She noted, with a touch of bitterness, that this here was so far the most she had been touched in years, far more than Chuffrey ever did. For all that he was a good man, she doubted that the thought of sleeping with her had ever once crossed his mind.

The hallway she found at the bottom of the stairs was quieter, the music and voices from above muted. It was virtually empty, but she could hear sounds from behind the doors leading off it. Further down, one of them opened, and a veritable crowd poured out, all of them barely dressed and touching one another indiscriminately. They swarmed around Glinda as they made for the stairs, and she stood like a statue as they did so. None of them appeared to even notice her as they disappeared up to the main floor once again.

Glinda pressed her nails into her palms and pushed forward. The man had made it apparent that the girl she was looking for would be easy to find, so Glinda walked forward, looking for a sign.

It came at the end of the hallway, in the form of a door painted in green. It was wrong, of course, the colour was far too bright and seemed almost to sparkle, but there could be no suspicion that it was the wrong place. Glinda hesitated, and reached into her cloak again, pulling out a mask.

It was a silly thing, worn to one of Lady Pfannee's parties. It was gold and glitzy and completely wrong for the situation, but it hid her face, and changed her identity, so she put it on, keeping her hood high.

She could not help hesitating, however, and wondered whether she should knock. She had no idea of the common practice in these sorts of places. Timidly, then louder, she knocked three times.

"If you want me, you're going to have to come in," came a voice from inside, and Glinda nearly froze at the sound of it. It was low, and sharp, and _familiar_, and for a second she thought she might cry. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Glinda gathered her courage and opened the door. Inside, as she had expected, the room was dimly lit, and she blinked for a second, trying to adjust. As the room came into focus, she could see that there was a bed, complete with adornments such as handcuffs, and other toys Glinda couldn't identify. Apart from that, there was nothing at all, except for a shadowy form leaning against the far wall.

"You're going to have to come closer than that," the form said, detaching itself from the shadows and walking forward. It came into the light, and Glinda's hand tightened on the doorknob she was still holding, because it _was_ her, standing there in front of her, dressed in a simple black frock that dipped low and fell only to mid-thigh, the exposed skin flickering green in the candlelight.

"You -," Glinda said, and stopped as her brain halted.

"Yes," Elphaba said. She sauntered forward, leaning in close to Glinda, her breasts pushed deliberately forward. She put a hand on Glinda's hip, stroking teasingly. "It's true," she murmured into Glinda's ear, hot breath against her skin. "I am green – all over."

Gently, she pried Glinda away from the door and further into the room, giving her a teasing smirk. Her fingers traced a light line up Glinda's arm, and Glinda felt herself shiver. "And let's get a look at you, my pretty," she said, fingers reaching for the mask Glinda wore.

"No." Glinda pulled back instantly. "The mask stays on." Too late, she remembered to roughen her voice, but she doubted that it would matter. She had changed since she'd seen Elphaba last, her voice a testament of the fact. She didn't think Elphaba would recognize it. "I've paid highly for you, and I'm told that if I leave before my time is up, you go unpaid. You can be sure that if the mask comes off I will certainly be leaving."

Elphaba stepped back, an eyebrow raising. "Alright then, my pretty," she said. "Although it may be you aren't, under there. Still, I'm here for you, and your wish is my command."

She bowed, mockingly, pressing her lips against one of Glinda's hands. "Have you a name, at least?"

Glinda swallowed. "Milla," she blurted. Under the mask, she felt her face grow red.

"So, Milla, what's it to be?" Elphaba asked, advancing again until her body was pressed flush against Glinda's. She slid her hands up Glinda's arms, pulling the cloak off her and dropping it on the floor. For a second, Glinda panicked, but the mask stayed firm, and her blonde hair was tightly pinned up in a way she had never worn it in her school days. "Am I to be your slave for the hour – or are you to be mine?" Her hips pressed into Glinda's, her lips barely brushing against her skin. Glinda could feel the smirk on her lips.

"N – neither," Glinda half squeaked, her hands automatically coming to rest on Elphaba's hips. "I want – I want you to love me."

Elphaba took a half step back, looking somewhat surprised. "Certainly, if that's what you wish," she said, with a trace of bitterness in her voice. "Although you'll find love is not one of my strengths, having had no chance to practice it in reality."

Glinda's throat tightened. "Then pretend," she whispered. "I only ask that you make me believe."

Elphaba paused for a second, surveying her. "Let me guess," she said, "you are a High Society woman, who is married to a man who thinks nothing of her, expects nothing from her. You wish he was another man – or perhaps woman – that you lost in the past."

Glinda froze, her pulse quickening. "How did you -,"

"It's not so uncommon," Elphaba said, her thumb stroking the back of Glinda's hand. "Likely you'd find it hard to believe the number of people who come here looking to be held, not pleasured."

Glinda tore her mind away from Elphaba's soft touch on her hand to think of the crowds upstairs. "That is a little hard to believe," she said drily, and was pleased to see Elphaba's answering smirk.

"Well, then," Elphaba said, taking Glinda's hand fully and leading her towards the bed. "Shall we, my love?"

In an instant, without Glinda noticing, she had transformed. She was no longer the bitter, sharp woman she been a second before. She held Glinda's hand tenderly, she smiled, she looked at Glinda with a softness Glinda had never seen in her before. She could have been another woman; she could have been the Elphaba Glinda had so often wished she was.

"Come," Elphaba said, tugging her gently down to the bed. "Let me show you how I love you."

Glinda followed willingly, sitting astride Elphaba's lap. One arm went around Elphaba's shoulders; Elphaba's arms held her in place. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend they were back in their dorm room.

She smiled as she felt Elphaba's nose bump against hers, and then there were lips on her own, kissing softly. Glinda kissed back, drinking in the sensation. In the pit of her stomach, she felt a tightening.

Elphaba brought up a hand to cup the lower half Glinda's face, left exposed by the mask, and Glinda leaned further into her, deepening the kiss. Elphaba lay back, flipping them over so that she hovered above Glinda, and she brought her face down to pepper kisses along her jaw line, and down her neck.

"Elphaba," Glinda breathed, so lost already that she couldn't stop herself. Too late, she realized her mistake as Elphaba halted abruptly, pulling back.

"What did you say?" she asked sharply, losing character. "What did you just call me?"

Glinda swallowed, her heart beating fast. "There are – rumours," she managed, trying to inject a false confidence into her voice. "I heard about you all the way from the Emerald City. They advertise you, even there."

Elphaba frowned. "And they call me by name?"

"Well – not exactly," Glinda hedged. "But – there are – there are those who can be persuaded to tell."

"I see," Elphaba said. She had drawn back, but still perched on Glinda's thighs. Glinda sat up, trying to keep her face impassive.

"So," Elphaba said, looking at her shrewdly. "You are here by no accident. You knew what you were getting before you came."

"And what of it?" Glinda asked, squaring her shoulders. "Surely many people seek out the green girl."

"Yes," Elphaba frowned, "but none of them are seeking love."

Glinda raised her chin high, and thought of her position in society. "I did not pay you for this," she snapped, her voice as haughty as possible. "It is not your place to question my motivations!"

For a second, they stared at one another, and then Elphaba bowed her head in silent submission. "As you say, My Lady," she murmured. Her body was still rigid, her lips pressed into a thin, tight line. Glinda felt her bravado flee. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes.

"Please," she whispered. She put a finger under Elphaba's chin, raising it so she could look at her. "Please, can't you – can't you be who you were before?"

"I can be many people," Elphaba said softly. Still, she wasn't quite looking at Glinda. "I can be anyone you like."

"Then be the woman who loved me," Glinda whispered. She stared at Elphaba, saw her hesitate. "Please," she said again.

Elphaba reached forward, wiped away one of the tears that had slipped from under Glinda's mask. In the blink of an eye, so fast that Glinda had missed it again, she had transformed back into that other Elphaba, who could pretend to love an anonymous stranger.

"There," Elphaba said, her voice gentle. "Don't cry, my love."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Glinda's again. This time, Glinda wasted no time, pulling her down, kissing with passion. Elphaba kissed back, tongue seeking entrance to Glinda's mouth, and they battled for a moment until Elphaba broke away to trail kisses down towards her chest. Glinda let her, her stomach tightening as Elphaba sat up a little to be able to undo the front of Glinda's dress. She smirked seductively down at Glinda, settling more comfortably on top of her, one thigh slipping between Glinda's own. Glinda squeaked, pressing against it instinctively. Her heart was pounding. Here was a situation of complete novelty, and it was almost terrifying. She wanted this, she _did_, but it was all too fast, too soon, and she didn't know if she was ready. When Elphaba roughly palmed a breast, Glinda's eyes widened, and she pushed Elphaba off, scrambling off the bed.

She stood for a moment in front of the door, breathing hard, her back to Elphaba. She leant her head against the cool wall, and felt her heart slow a little, her breathing grow a little less frantic. She redid her dress, and closed her eyes.

"Well, there you go," Elphaba said bitterly, from behind her. "I warned you I was no good at love."

"I'm sorry," Glinda breathed, without turning. "I do want this."

"They'll return your money," Elphaba said. She sat rigidly on the bed. "They're used to it."

"No," Glinda said. She turned around, feeling calmer. "Let's try again."

"And what good will that do?" Elphaba said sharply. "You've seen for yourself that I'm no good, and you've certainly seen that I am indeed green. It's clear you'll get no pleasure from me, so what else could you want?"

"Was there never," Glinda said carefully, "anyone in your life that you could have loved?"

There was a beat of silence. Something passed over Elphaba's face, and Glinda clenched her fists in an attempt to stop her heart from thudding too loudly.

"Was there never someone that you longed for, but never told them because you were afraid they wouldn't love you in return? Was there never anybody you wished you could hold, and kiss, until you ran out of chances and there was no time left?"

Elphaba stood, frozen, watching Glinda. The silence hung heavy around them, until finally Elphaba gave a jerky nod.

"Then pretend," Glinda breathed. "Pretend that I'm that person. Pretend I am the one you dream of at night, the one you wish you could have had. It may be hard for you, but understand that it is hard for me, too."

Elphaba said nothing for a moment, and then she stood, beckoning Glinda forward. Glinda came, standing in front of the other woman.

"Close your eyes," Elphaba said. Glinda obeyed.

When it came, the kiss was soft, and gentle. Glinda's hands rose, without conscious thought, to cup Elphaba's face, one tangling itself in dark hair. Elphaba pulled her closer, and they stood, entwined, kissing for minutes.

This time, Elphaba was hesitant. Her kiss was gentle, but it didn't feel like a pretence anymore. She kissed as though she did it not to please anyone else, but simply to please herself. She responded, but did not lead.

"Please," Glinda breathed finally, pulling away from the kiss to look at her. "Make love to me."

There was a pause, and then Elphaba nodded, leading her backwards until the backs of Glinda's knees hit the bed. Slowly, Elphaba unbuttoned Glinda's dress again, dropping kisses onto the skin that was gradually revealed. She took off Glinda's underclothes with the same care, and then laid her down, quickly removing her own clothing before coming to lie next to her on the bed. She brought their lips together again, hand moving slowly, tenderly over Glinda's skin, managing not to scare her.

Glinda felt like she was on fire. Elphaba's touch was exciting her in ways she had previously thought impossible. Unable to speak, she took one of Elphaba's hands and guided it downwards, until Elphaba got the hint. She slipped her hand between Glinda's thighs, teasing and rubbing until Glinda's hips were jerking and her whole body shuddered. Elphaba kissed her as she came down, and it was almost like a dream she'd had many times, but would never get enough of.

In the time she had spent without Elphaba, she _had_ dreamt of this. She had dreamt of receiving, but more often she had dreamt of _giving_, of finally having Elphaba underneath her. Clumsily, she flipped them, and Elphaba let her. She brought her face down, kissing her again with abandon, and as she did so she worked her hands downwards, palming Elphaba's breasts, making her arch up into her touch.

"Please," Elphaba panted, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and Glinda smiled, reaching further down until she found the place that made Elphaba gasp.

"I love you," she whispered, dipping her fingers into wetness. "Oh, Elphie. I love you."

Elphaba, she was almost sure, heard nothing. She was gasping, hips canting upwards, and Glinda curled her fingers experimentally. Elphaba's body went suddenly still, and then she relaxed, opening her eyes to look up at Glinda.

Glinda hesitated, and then leant into her, grateful for the arm Elphaba put around her. They sat in silence for long moments, until Elphaba shook her a little.

"Your hour's almost up," she said, reaching for the clothes they had discarded. "You'd best be off or somebody will be in here to escort you."

Glinda rose without speaking, and dressed, averting her eyes as Elphaba did the same. It seemed silly, after what had just happened, but she couldn't bring herself to stare.

"Thank you," she said quietly, once they were both decent. Elphaba smiled lazily, sitting back down on the bed.

"Take care, my pretty," she said. "I hear it's rough out there."

Glinda nodded, reaching for the door. "Goodbye," she said, taking one last look at the green woman on the bed. Her lips curved into a small smile. "I love you," she whispered, and closed the door before Elphaba could respond.

The whole way out, she didn't register a thing of what was going on around her.

"Well?" Crope asked the next day, eyes gleaming with curiosity. "What happened?"

"I love her," Glinda mumble, and she accepted his hug and they didn't say a word all the way back to the Emerald City.

It wasn't perfect, but she supposed it was alright.


End file.
